


The Exploding Chemistry Affair.

by malfoible



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Exploding Chemistry Affair.

They had been running for what seemed like hours to Solo.

The chemical plant was large and sprawling, they had found their way inside easy enough and he and Illya had planted the explosives as near the center as they could get.  
That was the easy part.  
On the way back out, every twist and turn seemed to bring them up against groups of Thrush Agents willing to fight to the death.

After the fighting had come the climbing, up ladders, down ladders, running along gantries, racing through corridors.

Solo was feeling a little breathless…he wished, not for the first time, that he had taken up Illyas offer to join him in some high intensity training…

He grinned at his partners back, however much he teased Illya, {me brains you brawn} he appreciated the others stamina and strength.

Solo puffed out a short sigh of relief as the Russian barrelled through a door and into the open air.  
Taking a few deep breaths Solo followed him and watched as Kuriakin leaped to climb the surrounding fence.

Illya reached down a hand to pull up his partner.

“Feeling a little sleepy Cowboy?”

When they dropped to the far side Solo was pleased when Illya retained the hold on his hand.  
They raced down the road…the Russian muttering under his breath…  
"Nineteen…eighteen…"

Realising his partner must have been counting down the whole time, Napoleon squeezed his hand. "Thanks.”

As the Russian reached” five” he dragged them into the doorway of an abandoned building. 

The first explosion rocked through the night...other ones followed, then the sound of sirens…

Kuriakin wrapped his arm round Solos waist and pulled him close, then, as more sirens sounded nearby and fire trucks and police began to arrive he pulled him closer still.

Solo was almost snuggled into Kuriakins neck, he could smell his partner’s faint aftershave, his body was pressed against Illyas…he could feel….Illya…

“Blowing things up make you horny Peril?”  
He rocked his hips…”Or have you finally succumbed to my charm…”

“You talk too much.” Illya pressed his mouth against Solos.  
His tongue slipped between Napoleons lips wanting access…needing access…he could feel Solo smiling and as Solo opened his mouth Illya thrust inside.  
This was not a tender kiss…it was Illya…claiming him…

Solo allowed his partner to take charge, for a while, then his need for dominance took over.  
He held Illyas face in his hands and kissed him over and over mapping his mouth sucking on his tongue and his bottom lip…

Kuriakin, not wanting to be outdone stepped up his game, he kissed Solo passionately…fireworks went off in his brain and electricity sizzled through them…

Solo lifted his head…his eyes black with passion…

Sounds of the outside filtered through…

“We need to get out of here.”

Illya inhaled deeply and Solo grinned.

“All that running and climbing, not a flicker, one little kiss and I’ve made you breathless.”

The Russian frowned and stiffened the muscles in his neck and arms.  
Solo stroked him, up his arms over his shoulders round the back of his neck.  
His thumb caressed Illyas cheek, brushed his lips.

“Relax Peril, only teasing. You kissed me remember?”

Illya sucked Solos thumb into his mouth biting gently.

He nodded. “I kissed you. And you liked it. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
